


Finding the way home

by Lady_Blackwolf



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackwolf/pseuds/Lady_Blackwolf
Summary: Drabble series for our favorite stubborn idiots, Devon/Danziger centric but may include other characters or have Julia/Alonzo if asked or requested.





	Finding the way home

This was so much fun to write, and is set after Brave New Pacifica because we all know the reason John punched Alonzo ;) Also I kept Pegasus around since I am an avid horse lover and have a hard time picturing a lone horse surviving on a foreign planet, so he made his way back to the group and has been there most of the journey. Besides anyone who as done their research can tell you that horses were the first real ATV’s and could get to and go places vehicles can’t.

 

Her thighs tighten on his shoulders, heels digging into his sides like he is that shankin’ horse of her sons. “Almost… there.”

Her voice is strained and breathy, her position letting Danziger feel every tremor and shift in the muscles of her legs as they cage his head. Keeping a firm grip on the spot just above her knees he wonders if she is a aware of how much she is driving him crazy. The smell of the ocean clean and salty has got nothing on the delicious scent of the woman clinging to his broad shoulders. How she managed to maintain it all these months into their trek across the continent he didn’t know, but when she stood close enough he felt like he could breathe her in for the next few decades if she let him. “Would you hurry up Adair? I got things to do back at the biodome.” He growls shifting in place to more evenly displace her weight.

Devon huffs above him and squeezes her calves around his middle tighter. “You said you would help me look for food, we need the fresh produce Danziger.”

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you asked for help Devon.” He leans his head back pressing into her stomach and tilting to the side so he can shoot her a glare.

She has the cheek to smirk at the glower that had caused many a Edenite and commanding officer to shrink back and let him be. “What can I say? You make a great step ladder being as tall as you are.”

John snorted rolling his eyes at the woman who had somehow made it her life’s mission to annoy him in one heartbeat and endear him the next. “Not my fault you’re short Adair.”

Without warning one of the hanging fruit Devon had been collecting dropped directly onto the top of John’s head with a solid thunk. “Ow!” Jerking in pain Danziger nearly toppled the both of them as they wavered on imbalance for a moment or two before righting themselves.

“The hell was that for?!”

“It was an accident, it slipped out of my hand.” Her tone oozed innocence, but John could hear the smile in her voice.

“Oh it slipped did it?” John raised a brow in challenge as he again twisted his head, as best he could, to see her face.

She merely raised her own in answer before breaking into a grin then looking away to grab another hard shelled citrus fruit. “You’re a worse liar than True is. Thought you were better than that Adair.” He teased good humor return, though still sore and no doubt sporting an egg sized lump under his curls.

“Oh hush, move to the right a little bit I think I can get a few more and then we can head back.”

Obliging her, Danziger shifted once more though she was starting to feel heavy and he was forced to jolt her a little to get comfortable again. When they finished up he moved a hand to her waist to keep her steady as she unhooked her legs from his shoulders one at a time to slide down his back. Feeling Devon hang on to his large frame with her legs and clutch at his collar had mental images flashing through his mind at lightning speed, and made most of the blood in Danziger’s body head south which was bloody inconvenient when she was about to be facing him. When she touched ground John quickly crouched down to begin collecting the food, keeping his face downwards to hide the flush in his cheeks and avoid looking at those stunning eyes of hers. They finish together in companionable silence and make it back to the fold in short order, seeing no signs of the Grendlers that had captured Julia and making sure not to touch the spider webs. Linking her arm through his Devon holds tight as they wait for the vacuum to take them back to the snowy mountains. “Don’t let go this time.”

John scoffed gaping at her. “I didn’t let go, you pulled my jacket off!” His gravelly voice going higher in pitch at his indignant tone.

“I most certainly did not!” She shoots back still maintaining that she had no part in why he’d ended up crawling through that tunnel.

“Uh huh, pull the other one Adair.” He had yet to tell her that he had heard her admit to Alonzo on how much she cared, not even under pain of torture would John admit how much her omission meant to him. 

Shifting the bin in his arms Danziger slipped his arm out of her grip and slung it around her middle tucking her in tight against his ribcage reveling in the heat of her body and that scent that was uniquely hers. She offered no protest but her face puckered into a adorable confused frown. “Just a precaution, don’t want to lose you either.” It was as much of a confession as Devon was going to get from him at the moment, and her dawning realization was soon swallowed by the blinding light of the timefold as it sucked them back home.


End file.
